Carts with swivel casters (also called swivel castors) are maneuverable, but the casters may swivel unpredictably clockwise or counterclockwise when the direction of the cart is reversed. For use in confined areas, caster swivel may cause the cart to run into a wall or jam against a wall. For example, in aircraft galley areas, a common issue is the ability of a galley cart caster to swing outward into the galley cart compartment wall, which causes the wheels to jam and prevents the cart from being easily removed from the galley cart compartment.
Caster jamming typically becomes a problem when reversing the direction of a cart near a wall. One way to avoid caster jamming is to avoid placing a cart near a wall. For example, a cart may be stowed in a compartment that is wide enough to allow all casters to swivel freely through 360°. Though an effective solution, space is almost always at a premium, and operating sufficiently away from walls may not be an option.
Another way to avoid caster jamming is to employ the use of a side caster guide and/or a swivel stop. A side caster guide, a strip of material along a wall, may prevent casters from freely swiveling near the wall. By placing a strip of material along a wall, in close proximity to where a caster may protrude from under a cart, the swivel of the caster can be limited, preventing the casters from swinging into the wall and jamming. Due to wide variability in spacing and geometry of compartments, casters, carts, and associated components, caster guides typically must be custom tailored to each compartment, wall, cart, and caster combination. In addition, when fitting into a narrow space, the gap between a caster guide and a caster must be controlled precisely—too tight, and it will be difficult to roll the cart into the space, too loose, and the casters will jam. Further, carts may include a swivel stop that prevents the caster from swiveling to certain positions (such as protruding from under the cart). Swivel stops reduce the maneuverability of the cart generally and may cause some casters to drag rather than roll even when operated away from a wall.
Hence, a solution which can accommodate a wide variety of compartment, wall, cart, and caster combinations, without hindering use of the cart, would be beneficial.